


Infernal and Seraphic

by 2GayNTired4This



Series: Class Writing Prompts Turned Fanfiction [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2GayNTired4This/pseuds/2GayNTired4This
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Malec poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infernal and Seraphic

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: four-line couplet

They say pity's a bitter thing, but it's better than hate.  
I knew from a young age that darkness was my fate.  
Then through my veil of darkness, a light shone through.  
That light, dear Alexander, was you.


End file.
